Madness Combat 6.5
' Madness Combat 6.5' is the eleventh installment in the Madness Combat Series. Chronologically, the episode begins at the end of Madness Combat 5.5. It continues to show the path of Sanford and Deimos prior to Madness Combat 9. It was released on April 3rd, 2010. It has a runtime of 5 minutes and 17 seconds, which makes it the second-longest episode so far, behind Madness Combat 8: Inundation. There is no main antagonist and it has a kill count of 99. An important note about the setting of this episode is the following The title of 'Madness 6.5' might give the viewer the impression of this episode being set after part 6, Madness Antipathy. This is NOT the case. From the events happening in Madness Combat 6.5 we can derive the following: *Hank dies at the very end of Madness Combat 5, Madness 5.5 initiates slightly before this moment; *Madness Combat 6.5 begins exactly at the end of Madness Combat 5.5; *Madness Combat 6 begins at an unknown point AFTER Madness Combat 6.5 - it is not before this point untill Hank is resurrected. The conclusion is that Madness Combat 6 happens after part 5, 5.5 and 6.5 are finished. Plot The episode starts when Sanford gets shot in the stomach by an A.T.P. agent. Sanford, convulsing in agony, is rescued by a swift reaction of Deimos who disarms and murders the culprit. Deimos helps Sanford get up so that he can bandage himself in the next room and reinvigorates himself with a shot of adrenaline, which happens two rooms and aproximately 20 kills later. The team descends the ladder and makes its way to a room where Sanford obtains his waistjacket, a Ruger revolver and Bren light machine gun and gives Deimos an SMG clip, a utility belt and a grenade launcher. Meanwhile, Jesus enters the room where Tricky disposed his upper head half. Jesus, who consideres the removal of his face the last straw, repairs himself by placing all components of his head to where they belong, mends himself with his halo's power, and nails a little note on the wall saying 'I quit, -J'. The Auditor notices this message and, as he realises that Jesus' loss results in a diminish of resistance against Tricky, decides to increase the tension by granting the 1337 Crew improved agility and strength. Sanford and Deimos make their way further into the building murdering whichever agent stands in their way whereafter they take the elevator one floor down. Here they perforeate the opposing agents with their automatic weapons and Deimos easily reckons with a troop transport using his grenade launcher. From here they enter a clothes store called 'The Rift' where they take their time to browse the bargains and take along a number of clothing pieces: this practically concludes both their outfits. Sanford says after Diemos have his jacket Sanford said "you look nice" while pointing at Diemos. After that Diemos is begging to put this shirt on Sanford.In the mean time a squad of four l33t agents and two A.T.P. agents, each with their automatic weapons equipped, prepares a bomb to breach the door. Sanford puts on a wierd shirt that looks funny on him then Diemos pulls out a visor hat and put it on.Once Sanford and Deimos are done, an explosion breaks down the door, startling Sanford and Deimos. They advance by shooting every agent entering the clothes store,leaving them no chance to retaliate, and make their way to an escape helicopter. The team makes goes for a run, getting even with the three remaining agents who try to shoot them out the helicopter when the animation ends. Trivia *Even though this animation is called 'Madness Combat 6.5', it is actually set before rather than after part 6. *The Ruger revolver Sanford wields in Madness Aggregation is not the one he got shot with at the end of Madness 5.5. In fact, he obtains this revolver during Madness 6.5 by disarming a grunt: this happens to be the same one as the A.T.P.'s. *When trying on his glasses and watching himself in the mirror, one should note how his bottom lip appears all of a sudden: this rejects the gossip of Sanford developing a lip from consumption of liquor. Instead, it appears as if the look of his glasses on him fills him with enough self satisfaction to sprout this lip. *Sanford could quickly restore his health after getting shot by bandaging himself and injecting himself with a needle found in a first aid cabinet. This is likely to have been a morphine or adrenaline shot. *In this episode Jesus places a brief note stating to the Auditor that he'd 'quit'. This does not only reveal that he has been in employment of the Auditor (explaining the Auditor's antipathy towards Hank as he sent Jesus to murder him) but also accounts for the fact that he was raking leaves in Madness Antipathy without bothering about a train passing by. As a matter of fact, one can derive from this that he decided to rebel against this 'dictatator' the Auditor from Madness Consternation and on, leaving him without concern of an honorable duel against Hank and Tricky. *When Jesus mends his head it can be noted that his face slightly changes into what it would look like in Madness Constenation and on: he had probably not bothered mending himself earlier as the Auditor might not have wanted him to. *When the Auditor receives the message of Jesus abating, he decides to raise Tricky's tension by increasing Hank's basic strength and agility. One might also notice how Tricky tells the Auditor (being his chat buddy) that he cannot be stopped and will do as he wishes. This accounts for the posters in Madness 5.5 telling that no one is allowed to post 'paraphernalia in regards to that damn clown' as he might fear Tricky's might. *This scene reveals that it is probably the Auditor who has been bringing Hank back to life over and over again. This also explains why Hank seems to get stronger, faster, and angrier each time he is brought back to life. The Auditor either does this because he wants Tricky stopped, or for his own amusement. *Right after this scene there follows a small explosion in a room with l33t agents: this explosion gives their glasses a different tint. *While it shows in Madness Combat 6.5 Jesus was under employment of the Auditor. It seems the Auditor wants Tricky (as well as Hank) dead. This was showed in the past episode Madness Combat 5: Depredation. Where Jesus is shown trying to kill Tricky and Hank. *This is the only episode where Hank does not appear, living nor dead. *If one looks closely, the T-Shirt that Sanford tries on reads "I covered wars, you know". This is a reference to the video game Dead Rising. *Deimos holds a l33t agent suit in front of him as a joke in The Rift. He did something similar in Aggregation. *The grenade launcher Deimos gets from Sanford when fired, makes the launch sound from the grenade launcher on the machine gun in Half Life 1.